Prime Lithomagus
These sorcerers have transgressed the realm of normal magic and have mastered the art of the written spell. They can create magical calligraphy upon the very air that holds powerful effects within it. Through use of wands or staves they can combine a great number of spells into a single incantation. Role: '''While slightly more hardy than normal sorcerers, the prime lithomagus is still a spellcaster and must still have room to perform at his peak. '''Hit Die: '''D8 '''Requirements *'Feats '''Silent Spell; Weapon Focus (Magic Staff) ''or ''Weapon Focus (Magic Wand); Deflect Arrows *'Skills Craft (Calligraphy) 20 ranks; Knowledge (Arcana) 25 ranks; Perform (Dance) 20 ranks; *'Spells '''The ability to cast 6th level arcane or divine spells. *'Special 'Must have performed at least five different arcana. 'Class Skills A prime lithomagus adds the following skills to their list of class skills: Craft (Calligraphy)(Int), Knowledge (Arcana)(Int), Perform (Dance)(Cha), and Survival(Wis). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features '''Weapon and Armor Proficiencies '''A prime lithomagus is proficient with simple weapons and light armor, but not shields. '''Circle Magic '''The prime lithomagus is a master of the combination of spells; they have the ability to weave two or more spells from the same school of magic, into a magic circle upon the air. This magic circle then may be discharged at will as a free action to a target of the prime lithomagus' choosing, however the circle lasts only one round before dissipating. Spells cast in this way only expend the slot of the highest level spell cast. Also, If the lithomagus' base casting class was a wizard, cleric or similar spellcaster; he may do this with any spell he knows as long as the highest level spell is prepared. Only schools for which the caster has spell focus can be combined. At 3rd level the prime lithomagus can now combine three spells. At 5th level the prime lithomagus can now combine four spells. At 7th level the prime lithomagus can now combine five spells. At 9th level the prime lithomagus can now combine six spells. The prime lithomagus can never combine more spells than they are able to cast. For instance if they can only cast four level three spells per day. They cannot combine more than four level three spells into a circle. Also, if they have already expended two out of four of the level three spells. They cannot combine more than the two remaining spells from the level three list and so forth. Lastly, you cannot combine spells with different targeting rules. '''Dissect Magic '''At 2nd level, the prime lithomagus gains the unique ability to cast any spell from any scroll, staff, or wand without a use magic device check, regardless of whether the spell is a spell from their class. Also, they may use a scroll a second time even if it had been expended as their mastery over written words of magic allows them to memorize the spell for 12 hours or until they use it a second time. But most importantly, when they would gain a spell, they may choose from the following spell lists; Sorcerer/Wizard, Witch or Eldritch; instead of being limited to the spell list of their base spellcasting class. '''Magic Deflection '''At 4th level, the prime lithomagus has the ability to deflect spells as a monk would deflect arrows. They may make a spell-craft check (DC=10+level of spell) to deflect the first spell cast at them between their turns on initiative. They cannot however deflect area of effect spells. '''Girth of Mana '''At 6th level the prime lithomagus may expend a spell slot as a swift action to add their primary casting ability score modifier to all saves and AC for four rounds. '''Dissect Arcana '''at 8th level, a prime lithomagus may succeed in using the written effect of an arcana without making any checks. This process only takes them a full-round action instead of the normal 24 hours. Also, they may in a similar manner, disrupt the written effects of an arcana, temporarily disabling it. Lastly, a prime lithomagus may study and pry apart and arcana for 8 hours to reduce the arcana into the base seeds used in its creation without making any checks. '''Lithomancy '''At 10th level the prime lithomagus has mastered written magic completely. He may now combine additional schools of magic with his circle magic ability. But only those for which he has spell focus. Also, he may combine the effects of Wands, Staves, Scrolls and Arcana as long as he has spell focus for its school of magic. Category:NPC Classes